


The Curious Case of Sherlock's Sister

by nerdyandiknowit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Holmes Family, M/M, Mentions of Johnlock - Freeform, Moriarty is a jerk, Olivia Holmes (Sherlock's Sister), Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, One Shot, Sherlock Has A Sister, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is going to be an uncle, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Holmes was always overlooked by most. It could be that she had been in prison from age eighteen to twenty three, or the fact that she was the Holmes boys' half-sister.  Affair quite a few years back, long story to tell. But now, she found herself at a loss for what to do, so she tracked down her (surprisingly) famous brother, and broke into his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Sherlock's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this was a little role play thing I did on Omegle. I wrote the John/Sherlock parts and other person did most of the Olivia Holmes parts. This was the first time I ever did something like this and I have to say it was pretty cool! I hope that the story turned out decent, you guys will have to let me know what you think :) Let me know of the mistakes you find, I did the editing at night, so I'm sure there are quite a few ;) Enjoy!

Olivia Holmes was always overlooked by most. It could be that she had been in prison from age eighteen to twenty three, or the fact that she was the Holmes boys' half-sister. Affair quite a few years back, long story to tell. But now, she found herself at a loss for what to do, so she tracked down her (surprisingly) famous brother, and broke into his flat. Yes, her life as a criminal taught her a few things, including how to break into someone's house.

Since she is Sherlock’s family, the twenty five year old helped herself to a shower. She walked out with a white towel wrapped around her chest under her arms that reached to the middle of her thighs just as she saw a short blond man walk through the door. She decided to play it off and walk right past, her long curly auburn hair draping down her back in long wet tendrils. She glanced at the man and walked into the kitchen, fetching the hot water to pour a cuppa, calling a soft and high,

"You want some?"

It was obvious the man lived here, so she figured her brother had finally settled down with someone.

* * *

 

 

After a hard day’s work all John wanted to do was come home have a nice cuppa and watch some crap telly, but _no_ , living with Sherlock life could never be that simple...or normal. Oh no, he walks in to find a strange women prancing about _his_ flat in nothing more than a towel. What in the world could Sherlock possibly be doing that involves a semi-naked woman in the flat? That man sometimes....

After the shock finally subsided John noticed something _strange_ about the young woman, besides the fact she was in his kitchen, she almost looks like....no that can't be. Maybe it’s just the fact she is puttering around in a flimsy white cloth like Sherlock does all too often, but if John knew any better he would say that the girl looked something like Sherlock.

What a minute, she said something, did she not? John thought to himself.

"Umm I'm sorry?"

Olivia gave a chuckle and ran a hand through her hair, "You should listen better, and don't look at the married woman's legs."

She grinned over at John and leaned back against the counter while the kettle was on and the water was getting hot.

"I asked if you wanted a cuppa. I'm making one for myself, I figured I'd offer. I like the jumper, by the way. Fits you, your personality, well. Good pick. Now, you've got questions. I think the most prevalent is why there's a woman in a towel running around your flat, yes? Ask anything you like. Well, most things. Please avoid biological mothers and elephants."

What...'My life is _completely_ insane' John muses to himself and where the bloody hell is Sherlock? He better get his arse back here and explain what is going on.

"Thanks" John remembers to reply. "I guess the first thing is what your name is and…oh yeah WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?"

"Be quiet!" she snapped at him, rolling her big green eyes. "I'm Olivia. And I'm making a cuppa in my brother, and apparently his boyfriend's, kitchen." Olivia looked him over with a small shrug, "I was a Holmes. Married, so new last name."

Well she got one the boyfriend thing right, though Sherlock hated that ‘juvenile’ terminology.

"Well ok...um I'm John...John Watson. And you're Sherlock's…sister? Right of course he has a secret sister. He's not home right now if you want to come back later or put cloths on I'll let him know you stopped by."

Of course _only_ John's boyfriend would have a _secret_ sister that one day appears randomly in his flat...naked.

"Hello John," she smiled, "Nice to meet you. Yes, I'm Locket's half-sister. I'll call the husband and get him to drop a car by. Give me a call when he gets back."

She gave a small smile and grabbed a pen, licking the tip before she walked forwards and took his hand, scribbling her number down.

"I need to talk to him about the impending niece or nephew he'll have."

She smiled softly and walked off towards the bathroom to get dressed again, leaving John standing with the pen in his open palm. John stands there for a full minute stunned. What _the hell_ was going on? Sherlock has a sister? Sherlock is going to be an uncle? Thankfully Sherlock picked that exact moment to burst through the doors, coat and all.

"Ahh John good you're here."

"Sherlock"

"I need you to go a retrieve some items for me"

"Sherlock"

"You better get a something to write this down. I realize that people need manual reminders for simple tasks..."

"SHERLOCK"

Finally Sherlock looked up from his phone and focused his all-seeing eyes on his doctor.

"John, what...something’s happened. Emotional-yes, not angry though...surprised? Ahhh yes surprised and what what's this?” He mutters taking John’s hand into his own “A phone number? Wait..."

Sherlock storms off towards the bathroom door leaving John in the dust and after three thunderous knocks on the door he bellows

"OLIVIA"

"LOCKET" She screamed back, wriggling into her skinny jeans and trying to button them over her little baby bump.

She threw open the door with just her trousers and a bra on, a sour look on her face,

"There's no need to scream, big brother. I'm getting dressed; can't a girl have _five_ fucking minutes? Baby bumps are hard to get jeans to button over, you know."

"I told you to never call me that again and care to explain why you are here? Last I heard you rotting away like the rest of the plebs....dear God you're _pregnant._ John, John why is she _pregnant_?"

Sherlock raced back to John looking at him as if he knew all the answers...well that is a first.

"Sherlock, love, it’s okay" John tried to calm his partner down.

It made his heart clench to see the detective this unsettled, but he could relate to his panic. If Harry had ever come home pregnant he wouldn't have known what to do.

"Come on now the two of you, why don't we sit down and have a little chat, yeah? I think tea has been started?"

* * *

 

After everyone was fully dressed John got them settled with a cup of tea and moved the lot into the sitting room, arranging Olivia in John's chair and himself and Sherlock on the couch hands intertwined. Olivia smiled and snuggled into the seat, pulling the suit jacket she'd stolen from her husband around herself. She looked over to Sherlock with a bemused expression.

"You're shocked I'm pregnant? Locket, that's a low for you. I'm married, _obviously_. Honeymoon went well. Greece was lovely."

"You are avoiding the question" Sherlock snapped back "so obviously it did not go as _well_ as you would like me to think, or you wouldn't be here. Trouble in paradise already dear sister? Should I tell Mycroft, or will you?"

"I wanted you to know that you're getting a niece or a nephew," she said slowly. "I'm perfectly content with my husband, thank you. You're my brother, half-brother, whatever. I just thought you would want to know, that's all. Oh, and I thought you may want to know _who_ I've married."

"Congratulations" John interjects before Sherlock utter the seething comeback on his tongue. "How far along are you?"

"Four and a half months," she smiled slightly, "It's....exciting. I'm doing well. Cravings are the worst I've had yet."

"Right of course, pregnancy can be that way. Don't you want to congratulate your sister Sherlock" John suggests with a jab of his elbow to the brunette.

John thought his family life was a mess, but when he compared it to Sherlock's...wow.

"Please John, is it hardly right to congratulate a person who spent more than half of her adult life in _prison_ on bringing an impressionable human into the world, but would I would like to know is who would agree to father this child?"

Olivia moved back in her chair slightly, only a little hurt by his words, "You know full well why I turned to crime, big brother. You left for uni, Myc never talked to me. I was left with a dad that wished _my_ mum had had a miscarriage and _your_ mum that faked liking me for your…excuse me… _our_ father’s sake. I had to run away half the time anyways, so naturally it progressed."

She looked up at Sherlock with a soft sigh, "and I'm different, you know. I have a job, I have a home, I have a husband and hell I even have a cat. I'm fine now. But my husband, yes, I actually think that you two could get along rather well. He is smart-genius I’d even say. His name is Jim Moriarty. He really is a kind man, gentle, rather handsome as well if I do say so myself."

John could see Sherlock tense at that admission. Jim Moriarty, the man who tried to kill not only Sherlock, but the one person who matters the most to him. _He_ is the one married to Sherlock's baby sister. _He_ is the one who fathered her child, Sherlock's niece or nephew. Sherlock's cold facade faltered for only a second before he regained control, just to lose it again.

"Fuck" Sherlock whispered.

It was the only thing that he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Let me know in the comments. Also, if you guys leave kudos I will be forever indebted! They make my day! 
> 
> Quick note-I promised I would have a 5+1 prompt based story out soon and it is taking me much longer then I had anticipated :/ but I promise it is coming along and will come soon if all goes well!


End file.
